


You're the One I'm Thinking On

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kinda AU but also not really, Season 2, Sexual Content, richie has dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Richie is trying his best, but he can't help what he dreams. Honestly he wouldn't stop them for the world. Takes place in season two.





	You're the One I'm Thinking On

**Author's Note:**

> Kate and Richie get hot and heavy, even hundreds of miles away

Richie's no good with people. He knows that. Dealing with people had always been more of Seth's thing, sure he could be an ass and take a few punches, but for the most part he had a way of charming them that Richie could never grasp, not even a little, he's tried.

Richie on the other hand always put people off in one way or another, he's too intense, too strange, or just a plain weirdo. The ins and outs of more than basic conversation allude him, sometimes even then he manages to upset people he doesn't mean to.

All of this means that he doesn't have a lot of experience with relationships, of any kind, friends were nonexistent after childhood for the most part. 

He had Seth and uncle Eddie through out his life, so that was okay, he didn't really need anyone else. He'd lived in the wood by himself for years once Seth got put way, occasional visits from his brothers ex-wife not withstanding, no Richie Gecko didn't need anyone. But sometimes, just sometimes he got lonely. 

Santanico wasn't completely off base about him craving a basic human connection. He did, not that he would say that out loud, but to himself he could admit to that. He just wanted one person who wasn't related to him to connect with. It didn't have to be a lover, any old friend would do.

So when he had started to see visions of a woman while he was in the woods, telling him to come set her free, come find her, he went with it. It made him feel important, wanted, something that was usually reserved people outside of himself. It never even occurred to wonder to himself if he was going crazy. Not till much later when he had a dead dog in his arms and his brother looking at him with such worry.

Naturally though at that point in the woods, it was a small thing to agree to find the mysterious woman. He thought maybe he could finally have someone for his own, she seemed to want him enough. All he had to do was find her. It was almost like a game.

Simple enough.

Now though, weeks after leaving the Twister, after finally finding and freeing Santanico; they had crossed the boarder back to America and were hunting down the man who had imprisoned her in the first place. Well now he realized he had made more than one mistake.

Santanico was not the answer to all his problems. That's not to say there was anything wrong with her, no she was fine. It was mainly them that was a problem. At first Richie assumed it was lack of actual experience with having a girlfriend that was the problem. He tried, really he did. He went so far as to quietly research the subject of how to have a successful relationship, when she left to be on her own, hell Richie even started doing some of the things Seth used to do for his girls. Santanico would smile and usually act pleased, but he could tell it was half meant and only really for his sake. No, she only really cared about getting her revenge. 

That's when he finally really got it, she didn't want him, not really. His ability to out smart others, and his criminal know how, sure but not really him, anyone clever enough would have done. Fine. That was just fine. It's not like he had really felt that connection with her that she said he so craved (he did, he still does, but it feels maybe too late). He had tried and failed. 

Fine, it was fine.

The way he saw it, if she could use him with no shame well, why not do the same. They were going after a lord, might as well take his title for himself (be his own man without his brother).

The thing is he has to admit the only real reason he caught on to Santanico as quick as he did (she had hundreds of years to perfect lying to a mans face, and pleasing them with false promises; just because he saw through it doesn't mean it wasn't a good act), was because his mind kept going back to another girl. One who talked with him by the side of the pool, teased him, and freely given him her name. 

Yeah, his mind just kept turning to Kate. 

For as much trouble as he had caused her, he had kidnapped her family, held a gun to their heads, she never once seemed to intend him ill will. No in fact it was very much the opposite. Kate had been so open with him, so trusting even after crossing the boarder to Mexico.

It had fucking terrified him. She had terrified him.

No one had ever reacted that way to him before, willingly sharing parts of her self with him.

Her world had turned upside down just like his. She made him feel normal for a few moments, a mutual understanding.

The visions of her bleeding had him concerned for her from the start, drawn to her beyond the need to take her hostage, but it wasn't till the moment they touched hands that Richie knew they were meant to meet. 

_If only he hadn't scared her away by talking before thinking, seeing into her had been an unconscious act._

So yes, when ever he thought about that essential lack of _basic human connection_  Kate came to mind. He'd had it right there with her. Then just like every other average joe who walked into the twister he let himself get swept up in the lights, in the lies.

It pissed him off.

Yet there was nothing to be done over it now. He didn't have a clue as to where she had gone, only knowing that she had in fact made it out alive that night. 

It would be better not to think on her at all.

Compartmentalize it away.

Something both Gecko brothers had down to an art. But, he couldn't. Sure he could force all thoughts of her away during the waking hours fine, there was so much planning going on that it almost took care of itself. It was when he slept that he had a true problem.

Richie Dreamed when he slept. He dreamed of Kate.

No one can control what the see in their dreams, if he could though, well he wasn't so sure he was strong enough to not indulge in them anyway.

It was these very thoughts that ran through his mind, as he lay down in bed next to Santanico and drifted off to sleep.

Off to see Kate.

It started off much the same as it always did showing up in places he'd never actual seen himself,

Richie found himself sitting on the edge of an old hotel bed, an identical one could be seen laying empty on the other side of the room. This one had someone laying under the well worn sheets. Upon closer inspection he could clearly see it was Kate, look much same if not a little more exhausted than when they'd last met.

She was slowly stirring to wakefulness, maybe she could feel him staring at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he had been careful not move once he realized she was in the bed. Blinking the sleep from her eyes Kate took in her surroundings, freezing up when she landed on him sitting on the edge of her bed. Then as quickly as she'd tensed up, she relaxed, a small smile creeping up on her face.

She breathed out, "Richie."

Just saying his name she had loosened up the knots inside of him while somehow making him hyper aware of everything all at once.

"Kate" It sounded like a prayer even to his own ears.

She moved to sit up, letting the sheets pool around her waist, displaying the thin pale pink tank top she wore to bed. He just knows shes not wearing any shorts.

She has a way of making him think such impure thoughts no matter the time or place. 

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, it's rude to sneak into a ladies room at night?" 

The comment startles a smile out of him, " No, I must have missed that lesson back in school."

She makes a soft humming noise in understanding, smile still firmly in place. Looking away over to the empty bed beside them  she seems to contemplate something, then snaps her head back quickly to him.

"Richie, why are you here?"

Not having an answer that doesn't sound insane, even if it is simply a dream things feel all to real and he reacts in kind, he answers honestly on instinct, " I missed you, Kate." 

He's rewarded with a blush and her eyes dart away from his before looking back. " Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nodding her head a few times she scoots closer towards him, looking up, fully taking in his face for a minute before smirking, "Well, I'd say I've missed you too, but your hardly recognizable without your glasses. You never wear them any more." 

He can feel one of his eyebrows rise in surprise, he never thought very highly of his glasses himself, " Is the so? Well I'll see about fixing that." When she smiles back at him this time his eyes can't help but to linger on her lips.

Taking notice she leans in close, but he's the one to fully initiate the kiss.

It's as sweet as the first one she ever gave him.

All the same he deepens it, he can't help the fact that when it comes to her, he will always try to take more than he deserves. Kate doesn't seem to mind though joining in enthusiastically if not shyly. 

Soon enough though they are frantic with their kisses. She clings to his neck while he pulls her firmly against him leaving no room between them, wrapping her legs around his waist to feel the heat of her. When she starts to slowly grind against him, he moves to her neck "do you have any idea what you do to me?", gently he leaves little love nips there, soothing them with his tongue, when she starts to move against him in earnest he knows its time change things up before he ends up fucking her, this dream may feel as real as life but if he is ever to really have sex with her he doesn't to compare it to these moments. No matter how unlikely that is. 

Gently he pushes her to her back on the bed, he leans away from her some to take in the full view, her tank top is rucked up, showing a hint of the underside of her breast, taking in deep breaths, that only seem to highlight the fact that her face is flushed.

Her is mouth parted ever so slightly as she stares up at him.

Fuck she's beautiful.

He looks into her eyes as he fingers the waist band of her panties, silently asking permission, when he gets a nod in return he waste no time in pulling them off her, causing a hitch in her breathing. Leaning over her he begins a slow decent from the edge of her chest, leaving hot open mouth kisses against her skin that pull soft whimpers from her, all the way down to her cunt.

Lifting her left leg over his shoulder, her right one half tangled in the sheets hooked around him, he begins to feast. 

She's already so wet from the work up before that he can't help but to moan into her. 

Her hips try to jump up from that, one hand goes to firmly hold them in place.

"Richie, please."

He loves to hear her say his name, and when he's eating her out like this, with her hands griping his hair just on the edge of too tight driving spikes of pleasure down his spine, well she doesn't just say his name, she chants it. Softly, sweetly, and oh so desperately. He could die truly happy here.

For as undone as she makes him he's almost methodical in getting her to her peak, knowing from the way she suddenly gasps his name that it will be but a moment more. With one last hard suck on her clit she reaches her release, legs squeezing him like a vice, he looks into her eyes before she throws her head back.

Slowly he crawls up the length of her, licking his lips, taking in even last bit of her. She leans up to kiss him slow and sweet, somehow this feels more sinful than anything else he's ever done. One of her hands reaches up to trace his jaw. 

Things start to feel hazy.

edges of his vision blur.

"I miss you Katie."

Like that he's gone.

Waking up with a gasping moan Richie throws an arm over his eyes. He slowly becomes aware of just how hard he is, he gets up to go take care of himself else where to the thoughts of Kate's soft cries.

Later as he gets ready for the day ahead, he makes a point of remembering to go buy some new eye glasses.

Somewhere In the middle of Mexico Kate wakes up with Richie's name on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream sex is the next best thing to the real thing for these to. Hey if he can have visions why not am i right.  
> feel free to tell me what you think


End file.
